Reflorescer
by U. Ninah
Summary: Amor,lealdade,proteção...o que fazer quando cada sentimento defende um ponto de vista? Qual escolha devemos tomar pelas pessoas que amamos? Sakura optou pela proteção assim como Itachi, certo ou errado são as escolhas do coração...
1. A surpresa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertecence, mas veja pelo lado bom… tudo bem não tem lado bom ¬¬

Leganda

eu amo ramen = fala do personagem.

''eu amo ramen'' = pensamento do personagem.

eu vou querer ramen – olhos brilhando – com carne de porco = comentário descritivo da ação do personagem .

(provavelmente esse personagem é o Naruto ¬¬) autora se intrometendo.

Boa Leitura

Reflorescer Cap.01 A surpresa

Eu me sinto esgotada… Cansada de fazer tudo sempre igual. Ser a médica – nin principal da vila é, sem dúvidas, entediante. Passei tantos anos treinando duro, para isso ? Não que o treino não tivesse tido resultados, longe disso, e são exatamente esses malditos resultados que me incomodam… Tudo começo quando **ele** foi embora. Depois de ser sempre um estorvo resolvi que era hora de mudar, traze-lo de volta era meu objetivo, meu sonho. Treinei duro com a Tsunade – shishou me tornei quase tão forte quanto ela, depois tão forte quanto, e agora mais forte que ela. Ultrapassar a Hokage de sua vila seria perfeito para qualquer Kunoichi menos para mim.

Fiquei totalmente sem propósitos, já que o sonho de trazer Sasuke ficou no passado, e sem desafios. Não tenho mais nada para aprender nessa ir além, ser conhecida, temida, uma kunoichi excepcional. Isso é algo for a de alcance da Haruno Sakura de Konoha. Se eu continuar aqui sempre serei subestimada, protegida. Os outros pensam que eu deveria estar satisfeita por ser o que sou, talvez até devesse estar, mais não estou !

Por isso tomei essa decisão , não renegando a determinação do fogo que move a nós Ninjas de Konoha, estou justamente buscando-à. Não pesso que me compreendam, apenas que respeitem minha decisão. Ficarei mais forte ainda, encontrarei um novo propósito, terei a vida que desejo e após alcançar todos os meu objetivos, retornarei se ainda desejarem. Sentirei falta de todos, especialmente de alguns…

Tsunade abaixou o papel de suas mãos com os olhos cor de mel em chamas

ANBU onde estava essa carta ? – Perguntou

Na entrada da vila Godaime – Sama em um banco de concreto

''isso é mal, kuso''

O que faremos Godaime ?

Suspiro – encaminhe a carta para que façam o reconhecimento da caligrafia de Sakura. E mande chamar Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Lee e Hinata imediatamente.

Continua…

Yo mina – san e aí o que acharam ? Será que a Sakura foi mesmo embora da vila ? e porque a Tsunade madou chamar justamente esses 5 ?

Reviews por favor, me digam se está ficando legal e eu devo continuar… ou se está uma droga e eu deveria morrer por postar uma porcaria destas e ainda pedir reviews ^^

Ja ne !


	2. Verdadeiros Motivos

Minna muito obrigada pelo apoio, essa eh minha primeira fic e fico feliz que tenham gostado. Aí vai o segundo capitulo, espero q gostem ^^

Cap. 2

Verdadeiros motivos

Sakura correu alguns metros e ele já estava a sua espera... ficou surpresa, esperava que o outro, o tal Deidara fosse busca – la. Mas como ela havia mudado muito não demonstrou sentimento algum. Como a vida era irônica, quantas vezes quis matar o homem a sua frente e agora, de certa forma, era aliada dele. Sentia - se um lixo até se lembrar do motivo real de tudo, isso deu as forças necessárias para que ela encontrasse sua voz, e para dizer o necessário.

- Pronto, já fiz o que vocês queriam – disse com uma raiva contida na voz – deixei a carta para a Hokage

-Qual o motivo descrito na sua carta? É importante que eles não desconfiem qu – mas não pode completar a frase, pois a rosada o interrompeu

- Na carta eu disse que ia em busca de poder, que sou uma escória traidora assim como você, nada além disso. – disse fria

- Então vamos – disse o moreno ignorando o insulto de minutos atrás. Ela nada disse, apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Mas antes... – esticou um pacote negro nas mãos para que ela pegasse, ela o fitou confusa, então ele respondeu:

- Esse é seu novo uniforme de agora em diante.

Ela abriu o pacote e viu que lá estava uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas vestiu sabendo que de agora em diante, não havia retorno. Agora ela não passava de uma renegada, uma ninja fugitiva, mais isso não era importante, pois fazia por pessoas mais importantes que ela mesma, e por elas seria odiada. Não importava desde que eles estivessem em segurança...

Enquanto isso um moreno dos olhos escarlate a olhava disfarçadamente, já havia sofrido as mesmas dores que a mulher a sua frente, seus pensamentos eram os mesmos, por mais que sua expressão não demonstrasse, ecoava seu sofrimento, mas sentiu – se surpreso em notar sua força, lembrou – se daquela garotinha apaixonada com olhos sonhadores e infantis que viu e nem deu muita importância da primeira vez. Agora estava a sua frente como uma mulher, corajosa, bela e forte e, de certa forma, se orgulhava disso.

- Estou pronta – ela disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e sentindo uma segurança injustificável, talvez seja porque ele se parece muito com o Sasuke, tentou justificar a si mesma. Com um aceno de cabeça do moreno começaram a correr, Sakura pos os olhos pela última vez na entrada da vila, sua vila que a partir de agora, fecharia as portas para a sua mais bela flor...

Continua...

Yo minna – san tah curtinho eu sei, mais prometo que vou tentar fazer capítulos mais longos ^^

Resposta as Reviews

Naty padfoot : Aí está a continuação, obrigada pela Review ^^

Uzu Hiina: Viu tem um motivo por trás ^^. Agora quanto ao Sai vc vai descobrir logo vou deixar vocês curiosas xD

E quem está escrevendo a fic sou eu (Nine) a Nah - chan eh minha beta ^^

Muito obrigada pela Review

**Luanny ****: que bom que você está gostando, obrigada pela Review**


	3. As lágrimas de um coração

Queria agradecer pelas reviews, e também a todos que estão favoritando a fic *-*

Fico feliz que estejam gostando ^^

Boa leitura

**Disclaimer :** Naruto não me pertence, mais o Ita – kun é meu e ninguém tasca ò.ó

**Reflorescer capitulo – 3**

**As lágrimas de um coração**

Na sala da hokage...

– Tsunade - sama, a Sakura - chan... – a voz da Hyuuga morreu no final da frase, vendo seus companheiros presentes e o aceno com a cabeça da Hokage. Desesperou - se, por mais que tentasse era difícil ser forte. Desde que Hinata e Naruto ficaram mais amigos, ela e a rosada tornaram - se cada vez mais amigas, e agora desconfiava que sua irmã de coração houvesse partido. Lágrimas não derramadas faziam seus olhos perolados ainda mais brilhantes. Não podia ser verdade...

– OBAA - SAN DIGA LOGO O QUE HOVE COM A SAKURA - CHAN?? (nem preciso dizer quem é o histérico ¬¬ )

– Naruto, mais respeito pelos seus companheiros, você não é o único sofrendo aqui então cale a sua maldita boca e deixe - me falar ò.ó – esbravejou a Hokage

O loirinho abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto livremente. Temia sofrer o mesmo novamente, perder Sakura seria como perder mais um pedaço do seu coração. Não suportaria mais um laço rompido. Discretamente, uma garota de cabelos escuros o observava. Hinata respirou fundo e criou coragem para aproximar – se dele, seria forte por ele. O Naruto precisava dela e ela estaria lá por ele como sempre.

– Na... Naruto - kun – tocou seu ombro de leve com a mão – vai ficar tudo bem. A Sakura - chan está bem, vamos traze - La de volta! – Naruto ergueu os olhos para encarar a Hyuuga, seu rosto geralmente corado estava pálido e seus olhos brilhantes demais pelas lágrimas que ela insistia em segurar por ele. Sentiu - se culpado imediatamente, estava sendo egoísta como sempre e Hinata magnânima, pensava apenas no que ele sentia. Sabia da união das duas e o quanto Hinata estava sofrendo também. Olhou novamente nos olhos dela e tocou levemente sua mão, fazendo a moça corar surpresa, Tsunade interrompeu o clima voltando a falar

– Vocês me parecem bem informados do ocorrido. Realmente a Sakura saiu da vila e ao que tudo indica por livre e espontânea vontade, como vocês desconfiaram?

– Tsunade - sama, a Sakura - chan deixou uma carta no lugar onde combinamos de nos encontrar...

FLASH BACK HINATA ON

Hinata caminhava em direção á ponte para encontrar – se com a Haruno, quando repara em uma ave caída no chão com os pés amarrados. Com pena, a Hyuuga se abaixa para ver o que há de errado e vê que nele está presa uma carta. Surpreende - se quando percebe que é de Sakura. Solta o bichinho e começa a ler a carta:

_Querida Hinata gomen, mas não posso te encontrar... Provavelmente daqui a algumas horas, quem não vai querer ver - me mais será você... Sinto muito, nem sempre fazemos as melhores escolhas aos olhos dos outros, mas não podemos mudar as escolhas do coração. Você realmente foi muito especial para mim, a irmã que eu nunca tive. Perdoe - me por fazer - te sofrer novamente, juro que meu coração se parte enquanto escrevo isso a você._

_Beijos. Sentirei saudades. Amo você._

_Sakura_

FLASH BACK HINATA OFF

– Hinata - chan... Vai ficar tudo bem – repetia Naruto. A Hyuuga não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que tornaram - se soluços aos poucos e deixavam Naruto desesperado. Nunca havia visto a amiga tão inconsolável e isso o angustiava mais. Puxou Hinata para mais perto encostando a cabeça morena em seu ombro.

– Sakura citou os nomes de vocês como as pessoas que mais sentiria falta na carta. Todos vocês receberam uma carta dela?

Todos assentiram com olhos preocupados e receosos. O primeiro a se mover novamente foi Kakashi. Entregou um envelope cor de rosa para a Hokage. – Estava no campo de treinamento onde eles fizeram o meu teste.

– Vocês todos trouxeram as cartas? – todos acenaram que sim – ótimo, então tragam que enviarei para o reconhecimento, embora esteja bem claro que Sakura abandonou a vila. Olhou os garotos ao seu redor, Lee chorava incontrolável com Ino que murmurava que a Sakura e ela sempre seriam amigas e que jamais estaria contra a rosada. Ela esperava os gritos de Naruto negando a situação e surpreendeu - se com o silêncio. O garoto apenas olhava para Hinata. Ambos chorando e consolando um ao outro. Ele realmente havia amadurecido. Mas um pensamento interrompeu seus devaneios sobre Naruto. Depois da nova formação do time 7 Sakura havia ficado muito íntima ao Sai, pensava inclusive que havia algo mais entre eles, por mais que Sakura negasse... não entendeu o não - mencionamento ( e essa palavra existe?? O.o) dele na carta. Resolveu expor suas dúvidas

– Cadê o Sai??

– Voltou de uma missão ontem a noite e não o vimos desde então – pronunciou - se Naruto

– Vocês não acham estranho, a Sakura - chan não mencionar o Sai - kun, afinal ela gostava muito dele... – Hinata, esperta como sempre, estava desconfiada

– Sim muito estranho... Kakashi, vá buscar o Sai imediatamente. E vocês podem se retirar e esperar por notícias.

– HAI – todos disseram, e a hokague surpreendeu - se mais uma vez com o Naruto aceitar tudo sem questionar mais.

Naruto olhava Hinata, estava sofrendo também sem dúvidas, mais agora era a vez dele de mostrar a ela o quão importante ela era para ele. (KAWAIIII *-*) ela sempre esteve dando forças para ele e agora ele estaria com ela. Ela merecia. Com cuidado para não assusta - La – ela parecia em choque – abraçou levemente a amiga e guiou para fora da sala da Hokage. Ela precisava se acalmar e tomar um ar fresco... não entendia que sentimento era esse, como se sua felicidade dependesse unicamente dela. De repente ele estava pensando nos motivos de tanta preocupação com a Hyuuga...

Continua...

Minna – san e aí o que acharam?? Eu tentei deixar o capitulo maiorzinho, mas não sei se ficou legal ^^

E eu quis fazer bem NaruHina porque sou apaixonada nos dois juntos acho tão Kawaii *__*

**RESPOSTA AS ****REVIEWS**

**Pandora593****: Eu também adoro a Sakura decidida, Naruto é um anime muito preconceituoso conosco, mulheres podem ser fortes!!Em minha fic vão ter muitos momentos que prova isso. Nossa rosadinha vai arrasar! Obrigada pela review!!**

**Uzu Hiina****: Espera um poquinho que logo você vai desobrir porque ela partiu =^.^=**

**Tentei fazer o capitulo maior, e aí estou aprovada??A Nah – chan e eu estamos muito felizes pela review. Arigatou xD**

**Beijinhos pessoal, espero que gostem do capitulo**

**xD**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Por trás dos sorrisos

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

_Ela quer ir pra casa Mas ninguém está em casa_

That's where she lies, broken inside

_É assim que ela se encontra, despedaçada por dentro_

Sakura chegou a base da Akatsuki. Definitivamente ficou surpresa. Mesmo sendo um refugio era um lugar amplo e confortável algo inesperado tratando - se de um esconderijo de ninjas renegados. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz do moreno ao seu lado.

– Vamos, o líder - sama quer vê - la.

Caminharam alguns minutos por um lugar sombrio até que chegaram a uma espécie de sala úmida com luz fraca. Deveria ser o local das reuniões. Estavam presentes o tal Líder, uma mulher de cabelos azuis, ao menos não seria a única em meio a tantos homens, e Itachi.

– Então você é Sakura, a ninja que ultrapassou a Princesa Tsunade e assassinou um dos meus melhores membros – o líder a avaliava com seus olhos em aspirais curiosos e frios – meu nome é Pain, essa é a Konan e creio que já conheça o Itachi.

– Vamos direto ao que interessa – cortou Sakura impaciente.

– E seria...? ( Pein dando uma de desentendido ;/)

– Você sabe! Estou aqui, lutarei por vocês, esconderei minha identidade para usa - La como elemento surpresa. E em troca vocês não vão ferir o Naruto, deixar o Sasuke em paz e aguardar 2 anos para declarar guerra a Konoha.

Os olhos de seu companheiro moreno a observavam surpresos. Então esse era o acordo, ela amava Sasuke a esse ponto, estava disposta a ser odiada e repudiada por todos que a amavam pela segurança dele... Então de alguma maneira eles tinham algo em comum, o amor por Sasuke, e o ódio das pessoas que eles tanto amavam.

– Hai, foi o acordo e será cumprido. Você será treinada por todos os membros da Akatsuki, será a nossa arma secreta. Dispensados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EM KONOHA

– Sabe Naruto - kun, eu notei que ela estava diferente, algo a incomodava, mas como ela sempre fugia do assunto, eu pensei que fosse apenas saudade do Sasuke - sama – disse Hinata, bem mais calma depois do consolo de um certo loirinho. De longe Naruto e Hinata avistaram Kakashi e Sai. Sai estava com uma expressão mais vazia do que de costume no rosto.

– HEY SAI ME DIZ LOGO, VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA NOTICIA DA SAKURA - CHAAAAAAAN??( fofo ou não, ainda é o Naruto ¬¬)

– Para de gritar sua bixa do pinto atrofiado ¬¬

– VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEE??? AO MENOS RESPEITE A HINATA - CHAN SEU BOCA SUJA!!!

– Porque?Ela deve saber melhor do que eu desse seu passarinho aí, coitada da Hinata...

– Che chega rapazes po por favor – ela tava um pimentão xD

– E eu não sei nada da feiosa, não sei por que a ligação, afinal nós não tínhamos nada mesmo. Eu não tenho sentimentos Naruto, e não dou a mínima para o que acontece com ela ou com você – disse com um dos seus típicos sorrisos falsos

– Seu maldito!! Vou te fazer engolir o que disse. Pensei que você estava começando a entender a importância de amigos, mas vejo que me enganei você continua o mesmo infeliz de sempre!!!

– Calma Naruto - kun, – Hinata segurou - o pelos ombros – não vale a pena... – lançou um olhar para Sai, de alguma forma sabia que ele estava mentindo. Sua expressão vazia era perfeita, perfeita demais para ser verdadeira. Era óbvio que ele estava escondendo algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai disse a Hokage o mesmo que disse ao Naruto. Afirmou que não sabia de nada, e mesmo desconfiada, Tsunade teve de engolir o que ele disse, pois sabia que não arrancaria nada dele. Por fim o dispensou, mas Kakashi o acompanhou.

– Do que precisa Kakashi - Sempai??

– Você está escondendo a verdade. Eu sei que você sabe algo a respeito do misterioso desaparecimento de Sakura.

– Eu já disse que não sei de nada, e não vejo nada de misterioso no "desaparecimento" da feiosa, está obvio que ela fugiu, não entendo o porquê de vocês ficarem tentando descobrir algo além do que está na cara. É ilusão. No final ela abandonou vocês, para ficar mais forte como uma verdadeira shinobi, sem escrúpulos e lealdade.

– Eu sei que Sakura não é assim, e você também sabe. Pode até enganar o Naruto com suas palavras afiadas, mas não engana a mim e eu sei que você está sofrendo tanto quanto nós... Sai - kun... – desapareceu de imediato deixando um sai com muitas dificuldades de manter sua antiga expressão fria e indiferente.

– Sakura - chan...

Continua....

Yo minna – san!!!

Tá curtinho eu sei, mais é que era necessário, é uma espécie de encerramento porque no próximo capitulo será a nova vida da Sakura – chan ^^

Arigatou pelas reviews elas me inspiram a escrever rápido, porque a correria é enorme, trabalho o dia todo ;/

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Luanny: **Eu tbm adoro NaruHina, acho ele muito fofo, só que é muito desligado, tentei fazer ele um pouco mais esperto acho que ficou bom xD. Agora já ta esclarecido o porquê da Saku – chan trair a vila, não vejo ela sair de Konoha por um motivo fútil então achei melhor escolher algo que é mais provável. Sobre o Sai.. hm... Será...? rsrs ah! Vou te deixar curiosa ^^. Arigatou pelo apoio e pela review, já tah postado. Beijinhos

**uchiha gbl:**Também adoro a Sakura - chan mostrando que é mais que uma menininha indefesa, e tá tudo bem, eu empresto o Ita – kun pra você xD. Vou tentar fazer maior da próxima vez prometo ^^ arigatou pela review.

**Miih...Cullen**: Seja benvinda Miih – chan!!!! Eu também adoro hehe, ta postado e sua teoria era certa xD

Muitíssimo obrigado pela review linda e pelo apoio =^.^=

Kissus XP

**Avisos:**

**A musica do cap. É Nobody is home da Avril acho que tem tudo a ver com esse momento da Saku – chan xD**

**Minna - san deixem reviews plixxxxxxx continuem a me inspirar que os capítulos saem rapidinho ( chantagem emocional)**

**Se der uma lidinha, deixem pelo menos um oi. É bom saber que estão lendo ^^**

**Arigatou **

**Ja ne!**


	5. Vida nova

Reflorescer cap. 04

Vida nova

Sakura foi treinada individualmente por cada membro da Akatsuki. Em cada mês um deles era encarregado de ensina - La novas técnicas e no fim do seu último treinamento, que era com Itachi, Sakura já era uma ninja quase invencível pois conhecia um pouco da especialidade de cada um, e como o gênio que era, desenvolveu perfeitamente cada um dos jutsus ensinados muitas vezes melhor do que o sensei, exceto os que envolviam kekkei genkai como era o caso do Itachi.

O moreno estava cada vez mais surpreso com a genialidade da sua colega. Sakura era perfeita em taijutsu e extraordinária em ninjutsu, mas o mais esplêndido era seu genjutsu. A flor executava genjutsus tão bem quanto ele e não tinha nenhuma kekkei genkai que garantisse seu sucesso. Lembrava - se do último dia do treinamento dos dois em que algo inesperado aconteceu. Itachi estava treinando Sakura um pouco mais pesado por ser o último dia, em um momento na batalha ativou o mangekyou sharingan e Sakura ficou estática. Mais no momento que ele se materializou como Sasuke o olhar dela mudou. Itachi viu duas Sakuras uma com aparência pura e inocente com grandes olhos verdes brilhantes e outra sombria com cabelos vermelhos e olhos cor jade opacos e frios. Exatamente nesse momento foi obrigado a desativar o jutsu por uma carga de energia enorme direcionada ao seu corpo vindo da sakura de cabelos vermelhos. Quem era essa outra Sakura? Que mistérios estariam por trás? A garota era realmente um prodígio, ninguém exceto seu sensei havia conseguido livrar - se do seu jutsu. Konohagakure no Sato perdera sem dúvidas sua kunoiche mais promissora e o mais bizarro é que nunca deram a chance desta provar o quão maravilhosa poderia ser. Itachi ainda estava intrigado a respeito da segunda Sakura que habitava o corpo da kunoichi. Iria descobrir seus segredos em breve...

Em poucos meses Sakura tornara - se um dos ninjas mais respeitados e poderosos da Akatsuki. Estava cada vez mais fria e distante, consequências do poder e da solidão, e também cada vez mais bela. E assim passaram - se 6 meses de árduo treinamento para Sakura.

Sakura estava sentada observando a chuva que caia de leve em seu rosto alvo refletindo sobre seus colegas de Konoha. Sentia muita falta de seus amigos, gostaria que estivessem bem. Naruto... será que já havia percebido seus sentimentos em relação à Hinata? E sua amiga, quem sabe está feliz com ele apesar de toda a timidez. Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando sentiu a presença de Itachi. O que ele queria afinal?

– Precisa falar comigo Itachi - san? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da chuva.

– Reunião com todos os membros da Akatsuki. Pain - sama me disse para buscá - La.

– Hai, arigatou – disse com a voz fria e monótona que havia adquirido. Levantou - se e saiu acompanhada de Itachi.

Na reunião da Akatsuki...

– Chamei todos vocês aqui, porque preciso informa - los sobre uma mudança nos planos da organização. Vamos dar um tempo na captura dos bijus – lançou um olhar sugestivo a Sakura, que apenas afirmou com um leve mover com a cabeça

– Então, precisamos realizar várias missões para arrecadar dinheiro á sede. Sakura já aprendeu tudo o que precisava e além. Será parceira de Itachi, vocês dois realizarão juntos a próxima missão. Essa missão consiste em furtar documentos, pergaminhos com informações importantes do País do Chá, estamos interessados em sua localização e ao que tudo indica, será nossa nova sede.

Sakura ficou chocada embora seu rosto não demonstrasse sentimento algum além de tédio. País do chá? Porque justo um país que ela passou momentos tão inesquecíveis com o extinto time 7? Definitivamente não podia ficar pior...

– O motivo para escalar vocês dois é que konoha foi contratada para proteger os pergaminhos, e ninguém melhor que vocês para enfrentar Konoha.

Inegavelmente podia ficar pior... e ficou!

– Sakura você estará disfarçada, com cabelos negros e seu nome será Amaya. Vou passar para Itachi os detalhes da missão enquanto você se prepara. Devem partir em meia hora.

Dispensados.

Sakura estava estupefata! Além da possibilidade de encontrar algum de seus amigos e ter que feri - los ainda teria de passar dias a sós com Itachi! OMG! Ele era tão bonito e misterioso. Sakura sabia que já estava rendendo - se aos seus encantos embora nunca admitisse. Repetia para si mesma que era apenas por ele ser parecido com Sasuke, mas quanto mais tempo passava com Itachi, mais sabia que sua teoria de semelhança estava errada. Os irmãos não eram nada parecidos dentro de Sasuke não havia nada. Dentro de seus olhos havia apenas trevas e ódio nada além, e embora Itachi transparecesse a mesma coisa, ela sentia que era diferente. Mas nunca pode confirmar sua teoria, pois em tantos meses de convivência deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os do Assassino Uchiha apenas quando ele foi busca – la. Tinha medo dos seus sentimentos, pois o amor estava extinto. Seu coração havia ficado enterrado em Konoha e com certeza ela nuca retornaria para busca - lo até porque ele sem dúvidas não teria mais salvação. Sakura estava oca como uma boneca de porcelana. Sem sentimentos e emoções era bem mais fácil assim. Lembrou - se do dia em que matou Sasori e o quão indignada ficou ao ouvir essa frase da boca do boneco. Quem diria que ela aceitaria viver uma vida tão detestável e tornar - se um ser humano desprezível pelo simples fato de evitar o sofrimento? Sem dúvidas ela nunca se imaginaria em tal situação. Haruno Sakura sempre dizia segura que embora as lágrimas derramadas o amor e os laços sempre valiam a pena. Que embora fosse mais fácil ignorar sentimentos e emoções uma vida sem eles não é uma vida. Não passa de uma existência vazia e em sentido. Independente do que ocorresse ela jamais renegaria seu coração. Teria coragem para lutar por ele, por seu sentimento mais puro. Amor.

Essa era Haruno Sakura.

Akatsuki no Sakura, Akatsuki no Amaya era outra pessoa. Afinal que benefícios defender tanto o amor a havia trago? Por amor lutou, e exatamente por ele perdeu seu lar. Quem dera ser como o Sasuke vazia e cega por ambição. Se esse fosse o seu caso não estaria nessa situação... talvez estivesse na Akatsuki, só que para obter poder por isso a essa altura já estaria satisfeita pois Sakura era extremamente poderosa quase invencível, mais forte do que qualquer um em sua vila inclusive ela mesma poderia sequer ter imaginado um dia. Só que para ela isso era totalmente insignificante, se bem que estava começando a achar interessante não ser subestimada.

Terminou de arrumar - se. Vestiu suas novas roupas ninja e jogou a capa da Akatsuki por cima. Prendeu os cabelos, agora negros, em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Não era mas Sakura. Agora em seu corpo estava Amaya uma kunoiche fria disposta a matar qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho ou que interferisse em seus planos.

Fechou a capa e deu uma breve olhada no espelho. Com um sorrizo quase imperceptível pronunciou:

– Adeus para sempre Haruno Sakura.

Em Konoha...

Aos poucos todos voltaram ao normal. A dor da perda continuava lá, porém a outrora flor de Konoha já estava um pouco esquecida. Exceto para os mais íntimos. Naruto que insistia em continuar procurando - a; Hinata que também queria muito reencontrar a amiga; Lee que precisava ter Sakura por perto para reascender seu fogo da juventude (u.u); Ino que repetia que nunca teve um confronto final para descobrir qual delas era a melhor e por esse motivo era melhor que a testuda aparecesse logo; Kakashi que, apesar de evitar o assunto, sentia muita falta de sua pequena.

Mas sem dúvidas o mais afetado era Sai por mais que tentasse transparecer o contrário. Desde a ida de Sakura o garoto havia se fechado completamente para o mundo exterior. Cumpria suas missões com êxito. Porém nunca trocava se quer uma palavra com os companheiros de equipe.

Sakura o ensinara a ter sentimentos. E provou verdadeiras suas palavras naquele dia ( qual será esse dia?? Itachi: Você sabe o dia, foi você que escreveu Eu: ai Ita - kun é só pra aumentar a curiosidade dos leitores xD Itachi : ¬¬ ). Pena que tenha entendido tarde demais que Sakura era necessária. Era algo novo para ele, um shinobi forte, precisar de alguém, Não deveria acontecer afinal não necessitava de ajuda para destruir seus oponentes sempre trabalhara só sem problema algum. Nunca precisou de ninguém. Então porque sentia esse terrível aperto no coração? O que era essa sensação desagradável como se algo importante faltasse, como se metade de seu coração tivesse ido embora com a colega? O que era essa falta de ar nos pulmões, aparentemente intactos, e essa vontade louca de ir atrás dela? De não parar de corre até encontra – la novamente? Sensações que em momento algum em sua vida havia experimentado? Não sabia qual era esse sentimento, mas sem dúvidas era o pior que existia.

Era muito contraditório pois pensar em Sakura era doloroso. A lembrança da colega o fazia perder a vontade de tudo. Lutar, falar, implicar o Naruto.. e esquece - la estava fora de cogitação, até porque era algo impossível. Era um impasse. Uma causa perdida. Mas sabia que não poderia continuar agindo assim pois poderiam desconfiar. Ainda mais Kakashi que era muito astuto e estava de olho nele. ( desconfiar de que?? xD)

Precisava tomar uma atitude. E seria agora.

Continua...

Yo minna!!

Espero q gostem ^^

O Sai - kun está aprendendo o que são sentimentos acho tão Kawaiiii *.*

Ele está sentindo amor e saudades tudo em grande proporção porque são sentimentos novos para ele xD

Ahh e Amaya significa Noite chuvosa ^^

Eu quero explora a Inner da Sakura nessa fic porque acho muito interessante o fato de ela ter duas almas... xD. Estava pensando em fazer desenhos dos capítulos então onegai se alguém souber como faço para postar imagens aqui me fala.

E aí mereço reviews?? Me esforcei muito pra fazer esse capitulo então quero muitas reviews onegai ^^

**RESPOSTA AS REVIEWS**

**VeronicaLee**: Também acho fofo quando o Sai mostra que tem sentimentos . A Saku – chan ta beeeem mudada xD . A espera acabou aí está um cap. novinho espero que tenha agradado e fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^

Kissus e Arigatou pela review!! ^_^

**Susan :**Que bom que você está gostando *.* Quanto ao Sai... Vou deixar você curiosa por mais um tempinho ^^. Aí está um capitulo novo o que achou??

Kissus e arigatou pela review! xD

**MoHMoH : ** Tentei fazer maior e aí estou aprovada?? O Sai está apaixonado pela Sakura - chan só que ainda está confuso xD Espero que você goste desse cap ^^

Beijinhos e Arigatou pela review!!! *.*

**Miih...Cullen **: Ele é mesmo um baka mais agora ele ganhou uns pontinhos não é?

Nem demorei muito neh?? Tah postado

Beijinhos e Arigatou pela review! ^^

**Uchiha gbl**: Aí está a nossa nova Sakura – chan forte ^^

Arigatou pela review! ; *

Arigatou a todos que estão favoritando a fic *.*

E aos que estão lendo, mas por algum motivo não deixam reviews

Kissus Ja ne!


	6. Retornando das cinzas

Pessoal avisos importantes no final da fic leiam onegai

^.^ boa leitura

Reflorescer cap. 06 Retornando das cinzas

O único membro que não participou dos treinamentos de Sakura foi o tal Tobi e estranhamente era o que mais havia se aproximado dela, coisa que incomodava profundamente Itachi. Sakura não entendeu, mas resolveu ignorar por enquanto já que teriam uma missão logo e ela precisava preparar - se rapidamente.

Itachi estava a favor da missão. Era a oportunidade perfeita de falar com Sakura para se afastar de Madara. Na sede não tinham privacidade para essas coisas, com tanto barulho e movimentação não havia como ter uma conversa decente.

Na hora marcada encontraram - se na fronteira. Começaram a correr rapidamente até que a noite chegou e eles decidiram acampar. Era o momento para Itachi falar com ela. Mas como começar uma conversa? Ele não estava acostumado a puxar assunto, na verdade mal conversava com alguém. Sakura estava igualmente ansiosa para conversar com ele, mas temia ser ignorada ou pior afinal ele era irmão do Sasuke. Decidiu largar a insegurança e puxar um assunto.

– Hey Itachi - san está uma bela noite, não é? – esperava a resposta ansiosamente como uma garotinha de 10 anos esperando um presente incerto.

– Hai, está sim... Sakura eu... Queria falar com você

– Sobre...? – perguntou ansiosa embora não parecesse... o q ele queria com ela afinal?

– sobre Tobi... Ele não é confiável, quanto mais distância manter dele melhor para você...

– nani? Não confia nele Itachi - san? – perguntou com uma carinha inocente que não fazia a tempos. Fato que não passou despercebido por Itachi.

– Não. E você não deveria também – foi só o que ele disse

– Por quê?

Itachi sabia bem a resposta...

FLASH BACK ITACHI ON

Madara estava tentando conversar com Sakura que o ignorava completamente. Itachi chamou - a para treinar e ela aceitou de imediato. Madara sorriu falsamente para Itachi enquanto via Sakura sair para a zona de treinamento deles. Quando a garota já estava longe o bastante para ouvi-los Itachi começou a falar.

– Eu sei o que pretende. Não quero que se aproxime dela.

–Tsc Tsc, Itachi, querido Itachi eu não sei do que está falando

– Não venha com isso agora Madara – sempai, você sabe do que estou falando. Porque ela?

– Você sabe por que Itachi, nunca conheci alguém, mas promissor, ela é perfeita.

– Não vou deixar que se aproxime.

– Não poderá impedir. Ela é minha escolhida

– veremos.

FLASH BACK ITACHI OFF

– Ele não é confiável.

– Ok... – disse um pouco desapontada com a resposta

– suspiro – gomen não posso te contar agora... mas no momento certo vou te dizer o motivo

– Hai – sorriu um pouco

– Aliás... Sakura, lembra-se do nosso primeiro treino em que usei o mangekyou?

Sakura engoliu seco. Imaginou que ele fosse tocar no assunto

– Hai... – disse cautelosa

– Quem é a outra Sakura que vi em você? Como isso é possível?

– ...

Sakura desviou os olhos nervosa... o que dizer a ele?

– Não quer dizer não é? Tudo bem, não vou insistir... Agora vá dormir eu fico com o primeiro turno

– Arigatou – foi dormir bem mais aliviada. Ele não a pressionou... Que fofo... Balançou a cabeça totalmente corada. Que tipo de pensamento era esse? Sobre Itachi? Resolveu dormir era o melhor a ser feito.

Itachi observava a parceira dormir... Não estava interessado... Apenas curioso. Se era só curiosidade então porque não conseguia tirar os olhos dela?

Percebeu que ela estava agitada... Certamente tendo algum pesadelo... Resolveu aproximar-se

SONHO DE SAKURA ON

Sakura corria em um lugar alto com uma menininha ruiva idêntica a ela estavam se divertindo... de repente tudo ficava escuro e ela não conseguia fugir. A escuridão estava sugando-a e ela não conseguia segurar a mão da garota ruiva que gritava seu nome e tentava salva-la.

SONHO SAKURA OFF

Sakura foi acordada por Itachi, pois preocupou-se com a garota que estava aos prantos. Sakura abraçou Itachi que ficou imóvel no começo pela surpresa, porém logo correspondeu seu abraço.

Sakura chorava como quando tinha 12 anos abraçada a Itachi. E ele estava cada vez mais preocupado. Segurou seu queixo e tombou um pouco sua cabeça para ver seus olhos. Assustou-se com o que leu neles. Era solidão, desespero. Tão parecido com o olhar de sua mãe antes de matá-la... Estremeceu com a lembrança. Sakura caiu em si e afastou-se um pouco.

– Go... gomen Itachi-san não sei o que deu em mim... eu...

mas não pode terminar a frase pois os lábios de Itachi uniram-se aos dela. Sakura correspondeu sem surpreender-se. Como se esperasse aquilo, como se dependesse disso para viver. Beijo-o como se não houvesse outro dia. Como se não houvesse nada. Naquele momento não existia missão, Madara, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Konoha... Apenas amor. Eles lutaram muito para que isso não acontecesse e agora descobriram que foi em vão. Apaixonar-se era inevitá como respirar. Eram apenas os dois contra tudo e e Itachi estavam sentindo-se vivos novamente. Sakura sentia seu coração bater novamente frenético. E Itachi paz de espírito algo que não sentia a muitos anos.

E ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Beijando e aproveitando o momento, a redescoberta do amor, que ambos achavam impossível e perdido.

O coração de ambos retornava das cinzas. E se dependesse dos dois nunca mais voltariam ás cinzas.

Sakura abraçou-se a Itachi. Sentia-se completa e segura como nunca havia sentido antes. Decidiu confiar nele.

– Itachi –san, vou te falar sobre a minha outra alma... a garota que você viu outro dia

– Não precisa dizer se não quiser

– Mas eu quero Itachi-san. Quero dividir minha história com você e começarei com o meu passado...

Respirou fundo. Nunca havia falado a respeito nem com sua família. Mas Itachi era diferente e especial, e merecia saber sua história.

– Vamos lá... Itachi-san eu...

Continua...

Yooooooo minna!!!

E aí gostaram do capitulo?

Eu quero lindas reviews, o próximo capitulo já começou a ser escrito e se houver inspiração termino rapidinho então reviews para inspirar a autora xD

Eu desenhei capas para os capítulos, mas como sou nova nesse site não sei como postar então quem souber me diga onegai .

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**uchiha gbl**: Aê a Amaya - chan deixou de ser tapada e agarrou ele rsrs espero que tenha gostado. Kissus e arigatou pela review xD

**Miih...Cullen****: **Concordo com você o tio Kishimoto é muito preconceituoso conosco, como se mulheres fossem fracas ò.ó (momento revolta) éer mais hein (coçando a cabeça com uma gota e um sorriso sem graça igual ao do Naruto) ele é mesmo um Baka. Espero que o capitulo tenha valido a expectativa. Nem demorei né??

Kissus arigatou pela review XP

**VeronicaLee:**Oie XD. Gostou do romance do capitulo??

Beijinhos e arigatou pela review ; )

Arigatou a todos que estão lendo e favoritando a fic *.*

Deixem mais reviews onegai

Kissus

Ja ne!


	7. Duas almas

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse a Sakura já teria matado todos em Konoha e ido para a Akatsuki xD**

Capitulo 07 – Duas Almas

– Não é algo seguro para falar assim Sakura. Seja o que for seria arriscado – por mais que quisesse decifrar Sakura, Itachi sabia que poderia não ser seguro para ela já que guardava tanto o segredo

– Quem disse que eu ia te dizer algo Itachi-kun. – meio sorriso – pode entrar em minha mente, não vou mais bloqueá-lo.

Itachi executou o sharingan e invadiu a mente de Sakura. Lá encontrou novamente a garota dos cabelos vermelhos. Desta vez pode vê-la melhor. Sua blusa era sem mangas preta com prata de um tecido que marcava bastante seu corpo perfeito. Usava também um sobretudo sem mangas preto comprido. Seu comprimento ia próximo aos seus tornozelos, um short preto com uma saia preta leve e solta por cima a fim de poder movimentar-se livremente. Em seus braços um tecido preto estava preso, desde próximo aos cotovelos até o início das mãos. Em seus braços duas tatuagens com o símbolo de konoha.

Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente depois respirou fundo e apresentou-se.

– Sakura - chan nunca falou sobre nós com ninguém, mas veja só, ela te acha especial. – disse irônica – Meu nome é Misaki sou a irmã de Sakura.

– Mesmo sendo irmãs gemias Sakura e eu éramos muito diferentes. Eu adorava lutar, correr certamente seria uma shinobi e meus pais sabiam disso. Já Sakura era a filha perfeita para eles ou para qualquer família. Doce, gentil, amável e bondosa também frágil e inocente, eles pensavam que seria a herdeira perfeita, pois jamais seria uma kunoichi e por isso a escolheram. Em nosso sexto aniversário Sakura foi escolhida a herdeira da família Haruno. Nossa família sempre foi tradicional e cheia de rituais e costumes. Sakura-chan ganhou duas tatuagens com o símbolo da família – virou Sakura de costas e levantou a blusa da mesma. Um pouco abaixo da cintura dos dois lados haviam dois símbolos redondos ( os que havia na roupa que ela usava em konoha). Sakura mantinha o rosto apoiado pesarosa no ombro da irmã. Era perceptível o quão intimas e unidas eram. – Sakura não ficou feliz por ser a escolhida. Ela abominava as atitudes de nossos pais quanto a mim. Alguns dias antes do nosso aniversário nós estávamos brincando de esconder quando um homem me agarrou por trás dizendo que minha família o havia destruído, ainda não entendo o porquê já que nossos familiares apesar de tradicionais eram apenas civis. Ele apontou uma faca em meu pescoço dizendo que se vingaria, mal sabia ele que estaria fazendo um favor aos meus pais se completasse o ato, mas antes de me acertar ele caiu e me soltou. Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto que não veio então os abri e vi que havia um homem de olhos perolados me segurando. Colocou-me no chão e me perguntou se estava tudo bem. Naquele dia decidi que seria uma ninja.

Dias depois uma criança pequena caiu da ponte dentro da água e eu a salvei. Neste dia pedi a Sakura que fizesse em mim as tatuagens. O símbolo de konoha. Sabia que daquele dia em diante faria tudo que fosse necessário para proteger konoha. Aquela era a determinação do fogo que se manifestava em mim.

– Um dia estávamos brincando em um moinho perto de uma casa antiga sem moradores. Por incrível que pareça era o lugar favorito de Sakura, pois poderia avistar grande parte da cidade. Ela havia insistido muito para que fossemos até lá e como eu não gostava de contrariá-la fui com ela. Estávamos correndo com sempre fazíamos, mas como Sakura é muito desastrada acabou escorregando. Eu tentei salva-la, mas como não tinha força o suficiente para salvar nós duas tomei a decisão que mudaria para sempre nossas vidas. Joguei-a para cima e caí no lugar dela. Sakura correu até mim e como eu ainda estava viva realizou o jutsu proibido da união de almas. Eu havia comentado a respeito do jutsu semanas antes. Mesmo sendo uma criança Sakura era um prodígio a mais inteligente de nós duas – deu um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso – realizou o jutsu com sucesso então a partir deste dia vivo nela para protegê-la. Somos uma só.

Ao lado Itachi viu Sakura. Seus olhos verdes e inocentes de mãos dadas com a garota ruiva de olhos escuros e sombrios. No olhar de Sakura se via pesar, culpa e lágrimas que ela esforçava para não derramar.

– Meus pais ficaram aliviados por ser eu e não Sakura morta. Só que não contavam que Sakura seria uma ninja. Além de mim ninguém sabia da coragem e potencial dela nem ela mesma. Eles ficaram decepcionados, mas ainda assim Sakura lutou encarando todas as dificuldades e conseguiu chegar aonde queria. Sempre teve o corpo frágil e esforçou-se para superar até sua própria natureza.

– Vivo por Sakura, para protegê-la do mundo. Quando ela apaixonou - se por seu irmão não achei que fosse boa idéia, mas ela me pediu uma chance para mostrar que ele podia ser bom. Nosso coração foi quebrado em muitos pedaços. Sakura sofreu muito e por isso decidi que qualquer um que a fizesse mal iria sucumbir em minhas mãos e isso é um aviso. Na primeira oportunidade que tiver darei um fim na vida de seu irmão e na sua se entrar em nosso caminho. Sakura nee chan pretende impedir-me de agir mas sabe que será inútil. Ninguém é forte o suficiente para me deter. Exceto você mas se ferir-me estará ferindo Sakura também. Se estiver disposto a correr o risco significa que ela não é importante para você, e se esse for o caso irei te derrotar. Mesmo que morra fazendo-o.

Quero que entenda. Se fizer algum mal a Sakura nee chan não me importa que seja o assassino de um clã inteiro.

Não importa se é um prodígio

Não importa Sharingan

Nem clã Uchiha.

Nada nem ninguém me impedirá de acabar com sua vida.

Fui clara?

– Não pretendo machucá-la – Itachi estava chocado com a áurea negra que emanava deste ser. Ela era definitivamente diferente de Sakura. Capaz de tudo, a única pessoa importante em sua vida era a irmã.

– É melhor que suas pretensões sejam sempre essas. Fim da visita.

E assim Itachi voltou para o mundo externo. A tempo de pegar Sakura antes que caísse no chão desacordada.

Sakura acordou algumas horas depois sentindo a presença de Itachi. Estava receosa, temia abrir os olhos e deparar com olhares acusatórios vindos de seu amado. Ela era uma aberração de duas almas e Misaki não havia feito nenhum esforço para amenizar as coisas. Achava que assim saberia se ele realmente a amava de verdade.

Com um suspiro pesado criou coragem para abrir os olhos e ficou extremamente surpresa com o que houve depois...

Continua...

Yo minna san. Capitulo pequeno mas importantíssimo xD

Misaki significa Beleza de um Florescer

**Resposta as reviews:**

**uchiha gbl****: O suspense é bom faz parte xD aí está o novo capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela review xD**

**Mary Nakada:**** Ta aí a continuação. Kissus e arigatou pela review ^^**

**Lucas Victorius Blake:**** Seja bem vindo Lucas - kun *-*. O q ele vai fazer com a Sakura fica pra depois, mas quem é a outra Sakura eu respondi nesse capitulo. Num é chato não, pode perguntar, criticar ou elogiar, será sempre bem vindo ^^**

**Kissus e arigatou pela review linda espero que tenha gostado do capitulo novo ;)**

**Miih...Cullen:**** Que bom que gostou Miih - chan XD. Não posso responder por enquanto... Vai ter que ficar curiosa mais um tempinho :) espero que goste deste também. Beijinhos e obrigada pela review ;***

**VeronicaLee****: Oi Veronica-chan. Que bom q gostou, também acho que foram feitos um para o outro pena q o Kishi num acha .-. Kissus arigatou pela review ^.~**

**Arigatou a todos que estão favoritando a fic *-* e deixando reviews e também a quem lê e não deixa reviews**

**Continuem deixando reviews lindas elas me inspiram a continuar. É ótimo saber que estão gostando da minha primeira fic *.***

**Kissus**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Contradição

Contradição

Assim que abriu os olhos viu o rosto de Itachi extremamente próximo do seu. No momento seginte seus lábios estavam unidos. Itachi nunca foi muito bom com palavras então achou melhor demonstrar a aceitação de outra maneira afinal era perceptível a insegurança de Sakura. Funcionou bem. Sakura sentiu sua compreensão e então retribuiu o beijo feliz. Era mais do que ela esperava, por incrível que pareça foi ainda melhor que o primeiro.

Itachi observava Sakura e pensava em quão bela e incrível ela era.

Sakura era delicada e nervosa, frágil e forte, determinada e insegura. Sua pele alva era branca como o inverno contrastando com o tom rosa de seus cabelos e maçãs do rosto e com o tom vermelho de seus lábios levemente cheios. Sakura era uma contradição. E era isso que a tornava especial, única e perfeita. Era isso. Sakura era perfeita demais e ele se perguntava como ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Ele nunca seria merecedor de tamanho anjo. Sakura era seu anjo embora ela tentasse convencê-lo do contrario. Merecia toda felicidade e amor e ele se esforçaria para ser alguém bom para ela. Para fazê-la feliz. Beijou-a novamente desta vez com urgência.

Os dois separaram-se ofegantes encostando um na testa do outro. Ficaram assim em silencio, pois palavras eram desnecessárias e juntos até lembrarem-se da missão. Apesar de tudo ainda teriam que cumprir a missão. Sakura teria de enfrentar seus antigos companheiros. Seria algo muito difícil para ela e Itachi não estava alheio a isso.

Levantaram e começaram a correr para chegar ao País.

Quando chegaram perto resolveram prosseguir com cautela porém algo pegou Sakura e Itachi de surpresa, atrás deles havia alguém que não deveria estar lá. Sakura reconheceu a presença e imediatamente sentiu seu estomago ficar inquieto, o coração pesar e os olhos arderem. A saudade foi a primeira coisa a se manifestar dentro de Sakura. Mas alguns minutos depois o sentimento de angustia foi dando lugar a outro sentimento. Um mais forte e intenso que Sakura ainda não sabia reconhecer, pois jamais o havia sentido, porém Misaki o conhecia muito bem. Sakura sentiu crescer uma ira e um desejo de sangue em seu coração, e Misaki fez questão de explicar a ela o que era aquele sentimento. Era ódio. Além de ter sido um dos que arrancou seu coração após pisá-lo ainda tinha a coragem de aparecer e tentar retirar o seu refugio. A paz que ela custou encontrar, ela não permitiria isso. Com um sorriso determinado e um pouco aterrorizante Sakura fechou a capa da Akatsuki e pegou uma Senbon. Era hora de começar a brincar...

Continua...

Minna desculpem o atraso eh que eu to trabalhando muuuuuito aí não dá tempo de postar mais prometo que vou me esforçar. O próximo cap. jah tah quase pronto *.* se eu receber muuitas reviews eu posto ainda na semana que vem.

Acho que todos já sabem quem chegou neh?

Pequeno de novo sorry. O próximo vai ser maior prometo.

Má sakura-chan XD

Hoje não posso responder as rewies sorry mas agradeço a todos os que as mandam eh muito importante para mim.

Kissus ja ne!


	9. HARUNO MISAKI

Reflorescer cap.09

Haruno Misaki

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente. O que havia de errado com ela?Esses nunca foram seus sentimentos direcionados a Sasuke

Aquele era Sasuke ela realmente o amava muito e ao mesmo tempo desejava-o morto. O que estava acontecendo? Então ela viu Misaki sorrir e compreendeu tudo. Sua irmã não estava no mais profundo canto de si como costumava ficar. Agora estava tão ansiosa com a possibilidade de vingar-se de Sasuke que havia tomado um lugar significativo no corpo e mente de Sakura a ponto de começar a dominá-la.

Sakura já estava presa e Misaki no controle. Como queria pedir ajuda ao Itachi mas não conseguia agir por conta própria e temia que Itachi não percebesse o que estava havendo.

Sasuke viu seu irmão chegando e ao lado dele uma garota com a capa preta da Akatsuki. Precisava eliminar a garota primeiro ou deixaria o serviço com Karin, que geralmente era útil nesses momentos.

De repente uma risadinha baixa soou tirando Sasuke de seus devaneios. O som vinha da mulher ao lado de Itachi

– Sasuke-kun

Ele ficou estático conhecia aquela voz

Mas não poderia acreditar

– Sasuke – kun

Soou novamente a voz melodiosa e meiga da moça a sua frente

– Ora não reconhece mais seus velhos amigos? É assim que se trata os companheiros da infância Sasu – kun, isso não é educado.

– Sakura...

Foi só o que ele disse pois foi interrompido por Karin

– Então essa é a garotinha fraca e infeliz que implorava seu amor Sasuke - kun?

Karin caiu na risada e depois completou

– Ela é mesmo tão patética quanto você disse, então quer dizer que você é a Sakura-chan?

– Exatamente querida – sorriu – mas acho que a palavra patética descreve melhor você, afinal de contas sem graça e aparentemente tão fraca que chega a ser cômica

– sua desgraçada! Vamos ver quem é fraca – gritou a vakarin

Sakura tirou a capa ficando apenas com seu top preto e shorts vermelho o cabelo rosa estava preso em um coque desfiado que modelava seu belo rosto alvo. O corpo incrivelmente branco com curvas perfeitamente desenhadas estavam provocantes na roupa sensual. Os olhos marcados bem forte com o preto e na boca um batom vermelho realçava os lábios perfeitos. Lábios que estavam enfeitados com um sorriso sádico que prometia morte lenta e dolorosa. Sasuke estava chocado com a beleza e sensualidade de sua ex-companheira de time o que fez Karin sentir ainda mais ódio da Kunoichi.

Itachi já suspeitava que algo errado estivesse acontecendo pelo chakra diferente que emanava de Sakura. Era um chakra vermelho e bastante ruim, com um ódio quase tocável. Mas teve certeza quando Sakura passou a bolsa de armas para a perna esquerda. Sakura era destra então só poderia significar um coisa:

Misaki

O que fazer agora? Se perguntou como poderia ajudar Sakura a retomar o controle de seu corpo

Sakura não encontrava uma maneira de retornar ao controle.

Estava perdida em si mesma

E Sasuke observava tudo chocado embora suas feições representassem sua habitual frieza. O que estava havendo com Sakura?

Sakura atirou-se direto para Karin graciosa, delicada e mortal com aquele sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso sádico. Faria aquela vadia dos cabelos desbotados sofrer pelo simples fato de te-la chamado de patética. Iria provar a todos o quão forte era.

Karin sorriu obviamente satisfeita com Sakura estar dando tantas aberturas para um contra ataque. Era um erro terrível atacar tão diretamente como ela estava subestimando Karin!

Mas antes que pudesse piscar Karin sentiu uma fisgada em seus olhos. Sakura supostamente a atingira com agulhas em todo os membros de seu corpo. Derepente cada agulha puxava-se para baixo abrindo verdadeiros rasgos na carne na kunoichi. Karin gritava e ofegava desesperada sem perceber que estava apenas em uma ilusão comandada por Sakura que sorria do lado de fora vendo a inimiga sofrer sem motivo aparente.

Sasuke a olhava perplexo aquele não era um genjutsu comum, como Sakura o dominava? Imediatamente olhou para Itachi. Era obvio que ele estivera treinando a rosada e sua força agora era surreal talvez ate equiparava-se a dele pois estava derrotando Karin com uma facilidade incrível como se Karin fosse uma simples guenin. Ele contra os dois juntos não seria vitorioso e sabia disso. Deveria recuar e atacar Itachi quando estivesse só. Mas antes de completar o raciocínio viu a maneira que Itachi a olhava com um misto de orgulho preocupação e ... AMOR? Sentiu-se enojado de imediato. Não acreditava que estava vendo aquilo vindo de seu irmão insensível. Claro que ninguém exceto um Uchiha perceberia os sentimentos do outro já que a fachada de calma e indiferente continuava ali mas Sasuke percebeu e ficou profundamente irritado sem compreender seus verdadeiros motivos... por que o ódio por seu irmão apenas aumentava quando constatou que Sakura o esquecera e agora estava com Itachi? Porque diabos isso o incomodava tanto afinal?

Itachi tocou o rosto de Sakura com as duas mãos e olhou profundamente em seus olhos buscando uma maneira de trazê-la de volta. Nesse momento Misaki distraiu-se por tempo o suficiente para libertar Karin e deixar Sasuke recuar – Uchihas não fogem apenas recuam – com a companheira nos braços lançando para Itachi um olhar mortal e para Sakura um olhar um pouco preocupado murmurando um nos veremos novamente e desapareceu.

– Sakura volte por favor. Eu acredito em você. Você pode! – Sakura o via sob uma nevoa e sentia que Misaki iria atrás de Sasuke.

– Me solte antes que eu tenha que abrir caminho a força. Preciso encontrar Sasuke.

Disse Misaki com sua voz fria

Foi o suficiente para despertar o espírito de luta de Sakura ninguém iria ferir Itachi ou Sasuke ela nunca permitiria tal coisa

Seus joelhos oscilaram e ela caiu com as mãos na cabeça lutando para obter novamente o controle sobre seu corpo.

Sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça e reprimiu a vontade de gritar e a de desistir. Iria agüentar a dor que fosse necessária;

Para provar a si mesma sua força

E o mais importante

Para salvar as pessoas que amava.

Continua...

Yo minna! Como prometido esse foi maiorzinho xD

Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo e gomem pela demora eh que eu trabalho em escola e o fim de ano eh tenso u.u#

O q será q o Sasuke – kun tah sentindo pela Saku – chan?

Acho que o próximo cap. Só no ano q vem :( a não ser que vocês me deixem bem inspirada xD/ chantagem xD

**RSPOSTAS AS REVIEWS:**

**VeronicaLee: **Que bom que você gostou Verônica – chan espero q goste desse também beijinhos obrigada pela review!

**marjorie haruno**: Oie; infelizmente a surra da Sakura-chan no Sasuke – kun ficou pra próxima, mas ela se mostrou forte e o Sasuke – kun ficou com medo dela xD eu espero que tenha compensado a falta de maldade do capitulo rsrs. Eu também sou um pokinho má, faz parte ;)

Arigatou pela review linda *.* amei. Kissus e até o próximo. *.*

**Kaemily**: já postei nem demorei muito. Gomen pelo cap. Pequeno mas como eu disse tah meio difícil, mas não desiste de mim não onegai ^.~

Kissus e arigatou pela review ;*

**Miih...Cullen:** Miih – chan *.* foi mesmo o Sasuke – kun a Misaki não odeia o Sai, na verdade... oops quase te contei uma parte da historia u.u#

Acho que agora deu pra entender o porquê daquela áurea assassina da Saku – chan neh? Beijinhos arigatou pela review ;D

Arigatou pelas reviews lindas e por estarem favoritando a fic *.*

Amo vocês e até a próxima

Kissus

Ja ne!


	10. Seu coração, meu guia

Reflorescer chap. 10

Sim, não é uma miragem nem um aviso inútil estou mesmo postando o capitulo 10 T _T

antes de me matarem por esse ano de atraso (literalmente) eu vou explicar, achei horrível sumir desse jeito sem dar explicações mais eu odeio quando recebo um alerta de capitulo novo em uma fic e vou toda animada ver então é só um aviso, não quis fazer o mesmo com vocês queridos! E também eu não sumí por falta de criatividade nem nada disso. Primeiro meu irmão sofreu um acidente de moto e eu tive que largar o emprego e passar um tempão com ele no hospital (ele quase perdeu a perna) depois de todos esses sustos ele ficou bem (está fazendo fisioterapia até hoje) e então a desastrada da autora torceu o pulso T_T e ficou um século com tala i.i... depois desse ano trágico, volto com a atualização da fic, espero que ao menos uma vez na semana (se não houver mais emprevistos) agora chega de enrolação e vamos ao capitulo, desculpa mais uma vez.

Seu coração, meu guia

Sakura sentia dores de cabeça terríveis mas conseguiu ficar cara a cara com Misaki em seu interior. Olhava suplicante para sua irmã por trás de suas amarras invisíveis, quando recuperou a voz tentou apelar ao coração de Misaki

_ como pode fazer isso comigo irmã? Se ferir o Sasuke ou o Itachi estará acabando comigo também e sabe disso...

_ não Sakura! você sabe o que Sasuke fez com você,e é uma boa oportunidade de testar o amor de Itachi, vamos ver quem ele ama mais, o irmãozinho lamentavelmente ignorante ou você. será um teste incrível - Misaki sorria com uma empolgação quase infantil, porém seu olhos revelavam um brilho perverso de vingança que fez Sakura tremer. Sakura enviou uma carga de poder contra Misaki, que oscilou um pouco como se fosse cair, porém recuperou o controle rapidamente. Era muito mais forte que Sakura as duas sabiam disso, porém Misaki fitava a irmão com os olhos surpresos e exasperados.

_ Por que fez isso Sakura - chan? Sabe que é um esforço inútil, não pode me impedir, porque luta tanto para defender pessoas que não se importam com você?

_ Por favor Mi - chan, o que sentiria se ameaçassem alguém que você ama? E se fosse eu tentando distruir o Sai? Como você se sentiria sobre isso? Faria algo para me empedir ou deixaria que eu machucasse alguém importante pra você?

_ Sakura... a situação é diferente eles não se importam com você... só eu me importo com você... de que vale tanta luta Sakura? Vale a pena no final? Quando eles destroem você?

Sasuke - kun...

na mente de Sakura vagava imagens dos dois, o olhar de Sasuke sobre o dela quando o exame chunin começou, a forma como eles trabalhavam bem em equipe, os sentimentos de gratidão e confusão que vira naqueles orbes negros o dia em que oferecera sua vida a Gaara em troca da de Sasuke com uma mísera kunai nas mãos... o momento do adeus, e aquela palavra... Arigatou única palavra dita por ele no momento da despedida, mas seus olhos se encontraram e a gratidão e sentimentos que Sakura viu naqueles olhos negoros geralmente inexpressíveis lhe tiraram o fôlego...

Itachi - kun... a primeira vez que sentiu-se segura depois da bagunça que havia virado seus sentimentos e medos com a mudança da vila foi olhando para seu rosto, as vezes em que os dois passaram horas treinando, a forma que ele a olhava, como se ela fosse sua salvação, seus lábios se tocando...

_ Não...( a forma solene com que Itachi a tocava, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo)... nunca deixarei que você toque neles..( o olhar surpreso de Sasuke ao vê-la bela e agressiva, seu olhar de preocupação e algo mais que Sakura não soube definir)... não importa o que tenha de fazer... ( o abraço de Itachi, os olhos dele faiscando de intensidade ao incarar os de Sakura)... porque independente do sofrimento... ( os sorrisos leves e raros de Sasuke enquanto olhava o céu estrelado ao lado de Sakura e Naruto)... vale a pena! tudo vale a pena ( o olhar irritado de Itachi se dissolvendo enquanto ria junto com Sakura depois da primeira vez em que ela o derrubou em um treino)... porque... ( todas as trocas de olhar cúmplices com Sasuke, os sorrisos com Naruto, os tapas com Sai, as confissões com Hinata, a implicância com Ino, os beijos com Itachi)... eu os amo, e daria minha vida para salvar a de cada um deles!

Misaki ficou surpresa quando Sakura se libertou com um poder inimaginável desconhecido até para as duas que dividiam o mesmo corpo... neste momento Misaki sentiu uma luz se apoderar dela, como que a expulsando do corpo de Sakura, e pela primeira vez ela se permitiu temer... agora era o fim, pensou ela, acabaria para sempre, Sakura decidira que seu corpo era pequeno demais para conter duas almas, ela desapareceria com certeza... fechou os olhos sentindo a luz envolvê-la...

Itachi assustou-se com o surto de poder vindo de sua amada, quando tentou se aproximar fou rudemente jogado para trás, não conhecia aquele poder, porém sabia de alguma forma que era de Sakura e não de Misaki, tenton ativar seu Sharingan porém nem ele era capaz de penetrar a luz que envolvia Sakura. devagar toda a claridade passou, Itachi pode ver novamente e ofegou. O que via era realmente inacreditável. Seus olhos deviam estar enganando-o pois aonde apenas Sakura deveria estar, havia um vulto do mesmo tamanho dela ao seu lado, meio curvada e aparentemente semiconsiente...

o que diabos estava havendo afinal?

Nem sei se ainda tenho leitoras rsrs

minna sorry qualquer erro, não foi betado i.i

arigatou pelo apoio que recebí em reviews lindas, sem vocês eu não teria tanta inspiração :)

Kissus e Ja ne!


	11. Florescer de Sakuras

Boa leitura :)

Reflorescer capitulo 11

Beleza de um florescer de Sakuras

Itachi se aproximou e viu sua amada ao lado de uma moça de cabelos vermelhos que ele conhecia bem no interior de Sakura

Misaki e Sakura estavam desacordadas, as pontas dos dedos de ambas se tocando seus cabelos se misturavam estavam ambas de frente uma para outra na mesma posição parecia um espelho. As duas moças tinham as mesmas belas e delicadas feições e o mesmo ar de serenidade tirando os cabelos tão divergentes eram absolutamente iguais.

Passado o torpor inicial de Itachi ele finalmente percebeu o que estava ocorrendo, as duas garotas estavam separadas como era possível? O que isso poderia causar a Sakura? Ele nunca soube de um caso sequer em que almas que habitavam o mesmo corpo poderiam separar-se.

Itachi correu até Sakura puxou o corpo magro da garota para seu colo e afastou os longos cabelos cor de rosa de sua face. Ela estava pálida e gelada o que causou um frio na barriga do Uchiha, Itachi roçou as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Sakura e tocou levemente seus lábios.

- vamos Sakura, eu sei que você está bem você não pode fazer isso comigo

- a voz de Itachi saia entrecortada e pela primeira vez em muitos anos seu rosto mostrava toda a tensão e apreensão que ele sentia.

- vamos Sakura por favor...

Sakura corria por corredores escuros e atravessava inúmeras portas negras, sentia seu suprimento de ar se esgotando e isso a apavorava, o escuro aumentava tornando-se cada vez mais impossível de se locomover, mas Sakura continuava correndo. Não sabia o que estava procurando, porém continuava correndo sem parar até que o ar foi ficando cada vez mais denso a escuridão a incapacitava de se mexer e o silêncio fazia uma pressão dolorosa em seus ouvidos. Sakura ajoelhou-se no chão frio rendendo-se enquanto a inconsciência a tomava lentamente e desesperadamente a fazendo gritar...

Aos poucos Sakura recuperou a consciência embora continuasse com os olhos fechados, pela primeira vez em muitos anos ao acordar percebeu algo inacreditável, o silêncio. Sakura não ouvia nada, nenhum comentário sarcástico também não sentia nenhuma amargura ou raiva ou ansiedade sentimentos comuns de Misaki que Sakura durante tantos anos aprendera a conviver. Agora ela sentia um vazio que era completamente preenchido apenas por seus sentimentos de uma forma que transbordava e a assustava muito. No meio dessa confusão e turbulência de sentimentos ela percebeu a ausência de Misaki, assustou-se, o que ela havia feito? Será que havia eliminado a irmã? O desespero de Sakura aumentou enquanto ela pensava nessa possibilidade...

- Não - seus olhos tremiam junto com todo o seu corpo não podia ser verdade, ela não poderia ter acabado definitivamente com a vida da irmã, não de novo

- não

- Sakura, acorde... ei Sakura está tudo bem, acalme-se você ficará bem

não, não está tudo bem Itachi, ela queria responder, será que você não percebe o que eu fiz? Eu matei minha irmã novamente porém definitivamente dessa vez, ela pensou mas não conseguia sequer erguer a cabeça abrir os lábios ou os olhos. Estava se sentindo completamente esgotada e dolorida, como se tivesse participado de 10 missões de níveis extremos em um mesmo dia. Também sentia medo. Todos os seus sentimentos agora eram mais intensos pois seu corpo, seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos tudo eram só dela e isso a apavorava. Ela não era acostumada a tomar as decisões sozinha e se sentia como uma criança que sempre andava segurando a mão mãe que repentinamente perdesse o contato e acabara sozinha em plena rua movimentada completamente desnorteada. Mas ela sabia que precisava ser forte, não devia deixar Itachi mais angustiado do que já estava. Então com um esforço inimaginável Sakura abriu os olhos e o rosto de Itachi tão próximo ao seu encheu sua visão. Os olhos negros ardiam em contato com os dela e Sakura percebeu que independente do que ocorresse ela nunca mais estaria sozinha. Fechou novamente os orbes esmeralda e abraçou Itachi, ainda abraçada com ele ela abriu os olhos, uma lágrima rolando, e ficou paralisada por um tempo tamanha a surpresa que a aguardava. Misaki a fitava com os olhos cor de jade expressivos e felizes de uma forma que Sakura nunca havia visto. Misaki não estava morta, finalmente a irmã da rosada estava viva realmente de volta em seu corpo tão parecido com o de Sakura. Os olhos divergentes das duas irmãs se encontraram ambos cheios de lágrimas e emoção. Sakura soltou-se dos braços de Itachi e correu com pouco equilíbrio para abraçar a irmã. As duas ficaram assim durante um tempo comunicando-se sem palavras, apesar da separação as duas almas continuavam completamente conectadas.

- obrigada Sakura... obrigada minha irmãzinha...

Após todas as surpresas e emoções do dia, as duas garotas e Itachi estavam sem rumo. Não sabiam se voltavam para a Akatsuki, ou tomavam um caminho diferente. Após uma longa conversa pesando o bem estar não apenas deles mas de todas as pessoas que lhes eram queridas decidiram que continuariam na Akatsuki até o término do ano como fora combinado e depois se uniriam a Konoha para enfrentar as consequencias de seus crimes e lutar a guerra ao lado dos seus amigos amados.

Nem Sakura, nem Misaki estavam em condições para caminhar porém Sakura insistiu que continuassem andando para chegar à cede da Akatsuki o mais cedo possível, pediu para Itachi carregar Misaki nas costas pois depois de tanto tempo desacostumada a ter um corpo Misaki levaria algum tempo para se adaptar e por enquanto ela encontrava dificuldades para executar até as atividades mais automáticas como andar ou realizar jutsos simples. As duas sabiam que tinham um longo caminho de batalhas para adaptar-se ás novas condições de ambas pois pela primeira vez em muitos anos Misaki tinha um corpo e Sakura habitaria sozinha o seu próprio, porém apesar da irritação de Misaki que estava sentindo-se humilhada pois detestava depender de alguém para qualquer coisa, as duas sabiam que conseguiriam superar qualquer coisa pois estavam juntas como sempre e não abririam mão uma da outra de forma alguma. Se apoiariam e venceriam suas batalhas juntas como sempre pois apesar de não dividirem mais o mesmo corpo sempre seriam o complemento uma da outra. Duas metades de um todo...


End file.
